


Not Now

by MrRaccoonofRPD



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRaccoonofRPD/pseuds/MrRaccoonofRPD
Summary: When Charlie's parents come to call, how will they react to their daughter's ambitions and her desire to rehabilitate demons?
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 173





	Not Now

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, I actually thought of this at 3 in the morning. I woke up, wrote down a bunch of random-ass notes and I transformed it into the story you see here. So yeah, enjoy!

Lucifer wasn't too fond of Charlie's little idea to 'rehabilitate' those who find themselves in Hell. His people deserve to be here, that's how it's been for hundreds of years and that's how it should remain for the next hundred years. If any of them find themselves in the unfortunate path of any angels when the yearly cleanse rolls around, well, that's just karma then, isn't it? Of course, Lilith was the more kind-hearted one of the two, "Let her mess around with this little project, love. It's not gonna actually produce any results anyway, she's bound to give up pretty soon. Just let her have her fun." But His Love didn't understand. Their daughter is dragging the Magne name through the dirt. He has already had to deflect several mocking questions about the Hotel from his associates. Lilith doesn't understand. _Charlie_ doesn't understand.

"I can't believe they're visiting today! I haven't seen them in forever!" Charlie was literally bouncing around the Hotel's lobby, checking and double-checking everything to see if the Hotel is in order. Niffty is doing much of the same, Husk is manning the bar (as always), Angel is sucking on a popsie that he retrieved from a now-working fridge, Alastor is preparing dinner in the kitchen and Vaggie is watching her girlfriend with fondness in her eye.

"I think the Hotel's pretty clean now hun." Vaggie said with mild amusement. "You've been cleaning it for the better half of two weeks, it looks great."

"If you say so Vaggie." She let out an exhale. "I'm gonna need a long break after they leave, I'm exhausted haha."

She and Niffty plopped down on the couch next to Angel, who gave the lobby a once-over. "Look's nice 'n here toots. You did good."

"Thanks Angel." Charlie smiled. Vaggie gave him a half smile.

Suddenly, several fast knocks sounded at the front door, two tall figures could be seen silhoutted outside of the glass. "They're here! They're here! Quick everyone! I want you all to greet them at the door! Yes, you too Husk." Charlie had to physically drag Husk away from the bar to stand alongside the others, who've grouped up by the door. "Make sure he doesn't stumble his way back to the bar. I'll go get Alastor."

"Oh, I'll watch him. Real close". Angel replied, leaning down to smirk at Husk, who just sighed in defeat.

"Al! They're here! C'mon, you need to meet them too!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the kitchen as he struggled to remove his apron.

"Slow down, my dear. I can make it to the door with my own two feet." He yanked his hand out of her's and briskly walked towards the group gathered at the front door. Slightly taken aback, Charlie recovered quickly and followed closely behind.

"Okay everyone. Just be respectful and everything should go fine." She took a deep breath and grabbed the ornate doorhandle, pulling the door open. "Mom! Dad! It's wonderful to see-"

"Charlotte." The finely-dressed man with an apple adorning his staff held up a hand, silencing Charlie. "I have had it with you and this failing 'Happy Hotel' idea of yours. Why haven't you given up yet?" Charlie was at a loss for words. She was hoping her father would eventually come around to see the hotel from her point of view, or at least not do this today. She could hardly look him in the eye, let alone answer his question. Everyone around her had yet to say anything, no doubt in shock at the abruptness of his query.

"To be honest," He continued, "I can't believe you managed to drag so many others down to your level." His eyes breifly looked to the faces of all present. His gaze hung on Alastor. "Oh wow. You somehow got the infamous Radio Demon in on your scheme. How'd you manage that? Selling things other than 'rehabilitation' around here?" Lucifer chuckled slightly as Charlie gasped.

She looked him square in the eye. " _Leave_." Was all she said.

"No I don't think so. I'm actually here to shut down your little project. Me and your mother believe it's for the best."

Vaggie stepped forward, spear in hand. "You heard her. She told you to leave. So unless you want a spear up your ass, you'll get off our front porch now." Lucifer merely chuckled again at the threat, clearly not phased.

"Fuck off you useless fuckbag. No one wants your sorry mug here. Not anymore." Angel stepped forward, alongside Husk and Niffty, each glaring daggers at Lucifer and his wife.

"Charlotte, are these the types of disgusting people you are associating yourself with? No wonder no one is staying at this dump." Lilith observed.

"Mum! Don't you dare say that about Vaggie or anybody else he-" **SLAP**

The sharp sound of skin meeting skin rang through the hotel's lobby, silencing Charlie instantly.

"Don't talk to your mother that way." Lucifer demanded, tone once oddly jovial, now gone rigid.

Alastor walked in front of the group, effectively shielding Charlie from Lilith and Lucifer's cold stares, "My good sir, I don't know if you have any hearing disabilities or the like, but we have requested that you leave multiple times now. If you wish to remain the King of Hell, I suggest you listen." His eyes turned into his signature radio dials aloops the air rang with static, an obvious threat.

"Hm. I do not wish to endanger my wife, _Radio Demon_ , but do know that I will be back and I will not leave so easily next time." And just like that, they vanished from the doorway, like they were never there.

Alastor turned to face the group, something akin to appreciation adorning each of their faces. He bent down slightly so he was eye level with Charlie, a soft smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Al. I'm sorry everyone. I thought that he would've changed. I thought that-" Charlie sniffed slightly, rubbing her eyes somewhat frantically, hissing slightly at the pain in her cheek.

"It's alright, my dear. Please wipe those unsightly tears off your face," He conjured a tissue from seemingly nowhere and handed it to her. "Don't forget to keep smiling despite this." He stood up and walked up the stairs out of the lobby, leaving everyone in shock at the gentleness of the Radio Demon.

  
Alastor, however, was seething underneath his calm disposition. How dare someone, the King and Queen of Hell no less, come here and attempt to ruin his entertainment? This hotel has kept him extremely invested in its development since he arrived a few weeks ago. He was not about to let all that time and effort go to waste. And if his remarks and actions towards Lucifer affect Charlie in a positive manner, well, that can only be a plus.


End file.
